This grant application requests partial support for the Third International Chordoma Research Workshop (ICRW) which will be coordinated and co-sponsored by the Chordoma Foundation, a 501(c)(3) nonprofit foundation, established in 2007, to rapidly advance chordoma research. This workshop aims to catalyze new advances in chordoma research and treatment development by providing a forum for investigators to exchange new information and ideas, to forge new collaborations, and to collectively plan future research necessary to create effective treatments for chordoma patients. The workshop will be held at the Bethesda North Marriott tentatively scheduled on October 14-16, 2010, for 100 participants. It will include didactic presentations followed by group discussions, a poster presentation, small round-table discussions, and breakout working group sessions. These various sessions are designed to provide opportunities for the exchange of knowledge and ideas, debate, strategic planning, networking and partnership-building. Building on the success of the two previous International Chordoma Research Workshops in 2007 and 2008, this workshop will bring together a diverse array of multidisciplinary specialists including treating physicians;basic science, translational, and clinical researchers interested in chordoma;leaders in the patient community, and experts in related fields, such as genomics and drug development, who possess knowledge, resources, or techniques applicable to advancing chordoma research. Women scientists are well represented and special efforts will be made to involve both scientists and clinicians from underrepresented communities. The workshop will provide a unique opportunity for cross-fertilization of ideas among participants with diverse expertise and will enable investigators to develop partnerships with colleagues from different disciplines, institutions and countries. The overarching theme will be integrating and acting upon the significant amount of new information about chordoma that has been generated since the last ICRW in 2008. During the workshop participants will discuss the latest advances in chordoma research and clinical care, and will identify important questions and areas for further investigation. Treating physicians will discuss issues related to patient care and will share observations from the clinic that will help inform basic research scientists. Special emphasis will be placed on exploring clinical and biological commonalities with related diseases including other sarcomas and Tuberous Sclerosis Complex. In addition, systemic issues affecting the progress of chordoma research and the quality of patient care will be evaluated, barriers will be identified, and solutions will be proposed. These discussions are expected to culminate in the development of concrete research goals, and revision of the Chordoma Research Roadmap developed at the previous two International Chordoma Research Workshops in 2007 and 2008. Ultimately the results of the research catalyzed by this workshop will lead to improved diagnosis and treatment, and better long-term outcomes for patients with chordoma. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Lessons learned from neglected and orphaned cancers such as chordoma, a primary malignancy of the base of skull and spine, are revealing new information that can be translated to more common cancers. The rapid worldwide acceleration of chordoma research at an unprecedented pace since the First International Chordoma Research Workshop (ICRW) in 2007 warrants the need for the Third ICRW in 2010. "The Third International Chordoma Research Workshop: Catalyzing New Advances in Chordoma Research" is scheduled for October 14 - 16, 2010 at the North Bethesda Marriott Hotel &Conference Center in Bethesda MD. One hundred attendees are anticipated. This dynamic workshop convenes leading physicians and research scientists with diverse expertise to share new research results, foster open exchange of information, spark new research questions, and promote international collaborations. The outcome of this workshop will translate to improved treatments for patients with this deadly bone cancer.